I'm not a GIRL!
by OrangeBerries
Summary: Hikari and Chase are best friends even though their first meeting was far from perfect. Years later, Chase is being sent to Waffle Island but asks Hikari to go in his place. Will she be able to keep her disguise as a boy and survive the girls?


**[A/N] Alright! This is my first story and I hope you like it! **

**It'll start off with the characters as children just so you know and there will be more romance and humor in the future! Please review and tell me what you think about this and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! Enjoy~~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, characters, etc. [You don't know how many times I wished I did.]  
**

"One vanilla ice cream please!" The little brown-haired girl smiled as the short and fat, really fat, ice cream man handed her a cone with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and an extra one on top. She reached into her bag that was slung around her shoulder for the money to pay for the ice cream. The ice cream man chuckled, "It's alright Hikari. You don't need to pay for that! I can afford to give away an ice cream or two." _What the hell? How'd that guy know my name? _Oh_ well. How could I refuse FREE ICE CREAM? _And with that she faked a cute smile and walked away toward the park thinking what a creeper that man was.

Hikari was almost done with the first of two scoops when she saw a girl, about a year older than her with orange colored hair looking through some bushes. "Crap, crap, crap! Where did I put those?" she said to herself. Hikari tilted her head to one side as she wondered what that girl could be doing.

"Hey! You!" The girl stopped looking through the bushes and looked over at the person who called her. Hikari waved, smiled and said "What are you doing over there?"

The girl raised a brow and said "I don't think that's any of your business." Hikari frowned and began walking toward the orange-haired girl.

"My names Hikari," she said as she proudly pointed at herself between ice cream licks, "What's yours?"

The girl sighed and said "I'm Chase."

Hikari stopped licking her ice cream and looked at Chase, "Chase? Really? That's a weird name for a girl..."

Chase's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You... You thought I was a girl?" Hikari nodded. "Well I'm not." He said with a huff.

She narrowed her eyes then said slowly "How do I know your not lying?" She looked Chase up and down, "I mean, you could easily be a girl, you definitely look like one."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Well, how am I supposed to prove that I'm really a boy?" Hikari put on her thinking face which included rubbing her chin like she had an invisible beard and suddenly a smirk appeared on her face. "I know how to find out if you're a boy or not." Chase again raised an eyebrow at Hikari's devious looking face. He gulped and started backing away slowly from her.

"Uh... How?"

"Easy. Just close your eyes." Reluctantly, he shut his eyes and awaited the disaster that might happen. Suddenly, he felt a foot kick him in a place that should never be kicked. He fell to his knees and looked up to see Hikari towering over him. "Ouch, that looked like it hurt," she said as she saw Chase's pained face, "Guess you are a boy, huh?"

Chase slowly stood up as he said "You idiot! Anyone would get hurt if they got kicked!"

"Heh, well I guess that didn't prove anything. Don't worry, I'll believe your a boy anyway." Hikari said as she smiled, hoping he wouldn't hold a grudge. Chase glared at her without blinking for two minutes straight which caused her smile to slowly fade away. "Um... what were you looking for?"

Chase stopped glaring and looked over at the bushes he was looking through earlier. "My hair clips," he said as he ran his hand through his messy orange hair, "They fell out while i was running through here."

Hikari started jumping up and down like she was on some sort of sugar high and said "See? You wear hair clips so you ARE a girl! I was right!" She started doing a silent victory dance as Chase face palmed himself.

He sighed, "Listen idiot, I'm definitely a guy. If you want I'll pull my pants down and everything." Hikari smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, like you have the guts to pull your pants down in public." she said as she continued eating her ice cream. Now it was Chase's turn to smirk.

"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that," he said as he started unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts. Hikari quickly covered her eyes before she could see anything. "Eww gross! Don't do that here!" she yelled then realized that she covered her bangs with vanilla ice cream. Hikari glared at Chase's smirking face and suddenly started scanning the area for someone.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Santa Claus," she said rolling her eyes, "Who do you think? Your parents, of course."

Chase stopped smirking, clenched his fists and looked down at his dirty shoes. "Tough luck. I don't have any." He then looked up at the girl, expecting to see that same look that everyone else gives him, but instead found her smiling. He raised an eyebrow and said "Why are you doing that?" The girl's smile turned into a questioning look.

"Doing what?"

Chase started flailing his arms around, "You were smiling when I told you that I didn't have any parents! What the HECK is wrong with you?" he yelled all in one breath.

Hikari's smile just grew larger which annoyed Chase even more. "Whatever," he said, "I'm goin' home." He started walking in the opposite direction of Hikari's house. She suddenly stopped smiling and ran in his direction yelling "YOU STILL DIDN'T PAY ME BACK FOR MY ICE CREEAAAMMM!" Chase started running as fast as he could with Hikari a few feet behind him. "Wait!" she said, "You... You cheap-o!"

Out of breath, Hikari stopped running after Chase. After she regained her breath, she began walking back to her apartment which was a few blocks away from the community park. "You win this time Chase," she mumbled to herself, "But I'll get you back."

As she was walking through the park, three small items in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She walked toward them and carefully picked them up. Hikari frowned and turned them around in her hands, over and over again. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in her head and an evil grin slowly appeared on her face.


End file.
